This application is related to British Patent Application entitled xe2x80x9cVideo Decompressionxe2x80x9d as U.K. Serial No. 9405914.4 filed on Mar. 24, 1994 and British Patent Application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Interfacing with RAMxe2x80x9d as U.K. Serial No. 9503964.0 filed on Feb. 28, 1995.
The present invention relates to random access memory (RAM) and more particularly, to a method for interfacing with RAM.
The invention provides a RAM interface for connecting a bus to RAM comprising means for receiving from the bus and buffering a plurality of data words, means for receiving from the bus an address associated with the plurality of data words, means for generating a series of addresses in RAM into which the buffered data words will be written, the series of addresses being derived from the received address and means for writing the buffered data words into RAM at the generated address. The data word receiving and buffering means may include a swing buffer. The RAM may operate in a page addressing mode and the address generating means may include means for generating row addresses and means for generating column addresses based on the received address. The RAM may be a DRAM, the bus may include a two wire interface, the data word receiving and buffering means may include a two wire interface, the address receiving means may include a two wire interface and the plurality of data words as well as the received address may be in the form of a token. The RAM interface may further include means for determining whether the data word receiving means has received and buffered the plurality of data words.
The invention also provides a RAM interface for connecting a bus to RAM comprising a plurality of data words stored in RAM at predetermined addresses, means for receiving from the bus a RAM address associated with the plurality of data words, means for generating a series of RAM addresses for addressing the plurality of data words in RAM, the series of addresses being derived from the received address, means for buffering data words read from RAM and means for reading from RAM the plurality of data words, using the series of RAM addresses generated by the address generating means, and writing the data words into buffer means. The data word buffering means may include a swing buffer. The RAM may operate in a page addressing mode and the address generating means may include means for generating row addresses and means for generating column addresses based on the received address. The RAM may be a DRAM, the bus may include a two wire interface, the data word receiving and buffering means may include a two wire interface, the address receiving means may include a two wire interface and the plurality of data words as well as the received address may be in the form of a token. The RAM interface may further include means for determining whether the data word receiving means has received and buffered the plurality of data words.